


Rainy Season

by breakfastb



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastb/pseuds/breakfastb
Summary: Mio comes to enjoy the rainy season with Ritsu.





	Rainy Season

"Rain again, huh," Mio sighed, looking plaintively out the window. The rain was relentless, a steady drumming on the roof that filled the room's silence. Ritsu cast an unconcerned glance at the window before shrugging and returning to the TV. "It is the rainy season, after all,"

Mio turned to her and looked for all the world a forlorn puppy. Ritsu flushed slightly and guiltily paused the movie she had been watching. "There are other days we can go…" she offered, before Mio dejectedly interrupted her. "But!" she whined. She didn't have to continue for Ritsu to understand.

After exams had finally ended and they had time to spare, they had decided to go to an amusement park. A date, Ritsu had jokingly called it, but Mio seemed fond enough of the idea to forgo the joke. And on the fated day they'd arranged to go, a torrential downpour marred the skies that were clear just the day before.

Pouting, Mio retreated to the kitchen and returned with a popsicle. She sat next to Ritsu on the couch, who had resigned herself to Mio's moodiness and returned to her movie. Bored, she watched silently. She had no clue who the characters were, but she noted that the female lead kind of looked like Ritsu, if Ritsu had longer hair and let her bangs down. With a twinge of irritation, she watched the actress kiss her lover, and her eyes flitted sideways towards Ritsu, who looked as utterly bored as Mio.

Ritsu felt eyes boring into her and returned the stare. "This movie sucks," she laughed, and Mio couldn't help laughing too. They looked back at the TV screen, and as Mio became enraptured, for the first time that day Ritsu looked at her proper. She silently gloated to herself; Mio was adorable. Long, shiny, straight black hair that flowed down the line of her delicate back, hiding the beautiful line of her neck to her shoulder – not that it mattered, since Ritsu was all too familiar with it already. Her eyes passed down Mio absent-mindedly. A slight but mature build, arms that ended in slender hands with graceful fingers, which held a quickly-melting popsicle…Ritsu snapped out of her reverie and called to Mio. "Your popsicle, it's melting – let me get a paper towel!" She jumped off the couch and rushed to the kitchen, returning to a Mio who was hastily licking the melted juices off her hand, her tongue running down the slope of her fingers to their tips...

It felt like it was Ritsu who was melting, not the popsicle. Mio apologized hastily, but Ritsu was already far-gone. She walked towards Mio, who started as Ritsu kissed her hands, then her fingers, slightly sweet and slightly sticky.

"R-Ritsu…!"

Her voice was almost sweeter than the juice. Ritsu felt her mind haze over, as she looked up into Mio's face, now bright pink. The popsicle was forgotten on the paper towel Ritsu brought as they fell into the couch, Ritsu's wiry frame over Mio's soft one.

"Hey, I know we couldn't go on that date," Ritsu mumbled, as she planted kisses down Mio's neck. Mio shivered pleasantly as Ritsu continued, "But I know something as fun that we can do at home."

Ritsu paused and straightened up a bit to face Mio for an answer, and was rewarded with warm grey eyes that met her own. A smile had crept onto Mio's face, and she replied with a voice barely above a whisper, "Okay then."

Those words were enough for Ritsu to feel her body tremble with excitement. Quickly stripping off her shorts and tossing them haphazardly across the room, she closed her eyes and leaned down to brush her lips against Mio's. She jumped a bit when Mio's arms reached up and wrapped around her, holding her closer. Their lips parted as they melted into the kiss, tasting each other among the backdrop of the sweetness of the popsicle. Ritsu's hands wandered wantonly, feeling their way across Mio's body. Mio released her reluctantly as Ritsu broke the kiss to wiggle downwards slightly. Deftly, she hiked Mio's loose shirt up to expose a soft mound topped with pink. Ritsu kissed it, then bit it gently; Mio let out a soft moan, her breath coming in ragged gasps now. A small rush of heat fell over Ritsu when she noticed that, and she wanted more.

Wandering hands once more, this time lower. Mio complacently lifted her hips as Ritsu tugged her shorts down, revealing a plain pair of panties. Leaving a trail of kisses down Mio's tummy, she left just one more over Mio's heat, covered in a thin layer of cotton. Mio squirmed, to Ritsu's delight. She pulled them aside and was delighted to see a slight glistening awaiting her. She ran an index finger down Mio's slit, now slick with love fluids, and Mio quivered. "Ritsu," she pleaded, and Ritsu complied, chucking her hairband to the side. Her bangs fell over her face, and Mio's heart skipped a beat at the sight which disappeared all too quickly, buried between her legs. Gentle licks delivered by a flicking tongue, with a curious finger playing companion; Ritsu inhaled Mio, a slightly bitter but enchanting scent. Mio was now biting back moans, struggling to retain composure but betrayed by her hips, which quivered and bucked to meet Ritsu's fleeting tongue and finger. Ritsu peeked back up to a blushing Mio, and asked quietly, "Can I?"

Mio nodded, and that was all it took. Licking her clit lovingly, Ritsu slid one finger slowly into Mio, who involuntarily let out a sweet moan. Ritsu's ears burned, and she slid it back out just as slowly. Mio was burning hot inside, and Ritsu thought she could almost feel that heat flowing through her. Picking up the pace a little, she slid her finger back in and began pumping it in and out of Mio, all the while tenderly licking her. Mio's moans were too much to bite back, and now filled the empty air of the house. Ritsu noted them with satisfaction, each moan like music to her ears. She knew all of her buttons, by now, and it was really almost like music. A little touch here, or a rub here, and Mio sang. It was intoxicating.

However, she knew Mio was almost there. Mio was clenching around her, and her moans had become more yearning, more frantic. Her hips were trembling against Ritsu, and Ritsu felt a twinge in her own body. _How can it feel so good just to touch her?_ She wondered, but the thought was there just for an instant before Mio called out Ritsu's name. Mio's legs were trembling, and Ritsu restrained herself from increasing the intensity, keeping up the steady pace.

"Ritsu-!" Mio whimpered, throwing her head back and quivering. Ritsu slowed, feeling Mio's insides tighten around her finger, wetness coating it and her face. She pulled back as they basked in the afterglow, both panting.

It took a few seconds before Mio was able to recover. Ritsu smiled cheekily at her, and Mio caressed her face. "My turn," she beamed. Ritsu shivered as Mio's hands reached up her legs, tracing a deliberate and thoughtful line before stopping where the cloth met Ritsu's lower lips. She stroked them over the fabric, Ritsu's composure slowly slipping as she straddled Mio's hands.

Awkwardly, Ritsu removed her panties and kicked them aside. Mio couldn't help but chuckle at Ritsu's straightforwardness. She'd always put up a bold front, but it had taken a while since they had started dating for Ritsu to be comfortable being on the receiving end. The mirth was mixed with relief and love; Mio wanted to feel Ritsu, and she was happy Ritsu wanted it too.

She was dripping, and Mio's fingers were wet in no time at all as they teased her almost contemplatively, circling her clit then running down and stopping short of being inside of her. Mio looked up at Ritsu with questioning eyes, and Ritsu nodded; Mio slipped her finger inside of her, feeling her rugged insides squirm around it. Soft, whimpering moans filled the air, so unlike Ritsu's usual energetic voice. Mio felt her heart race as she tenderly fingered her, Ritsu's hips matching Mio's rhythm.

"You're not a drummer for nothing," Mio mumbled, and Ritsu blushed. A flash of mischief passed over Mio's face as she continued the thought to herself, _And I'm not a bassist for nothing._ She took some pride in her finger work, which Ritsu seemed to also hold in high esteem.

Her thoughts were interrupted, however, as Ritsu looked to be almost at her limit, eyes closed tight and body trembling. Mio brought her other hand up to rub her clit, alternating the motions. First circular, then up and down…Ritsu clamped down on her, and Mio felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Mio, don't stop," Ritsu whispered. She let herself collapse a little, body brushing against Mio's as Mio's fingers ran amok. Mio relished the feeling of Ritsu's heat, kissing her breast without breaking pace. "I won't," she replied softly.

It took only a bit more before Ritsu gave one last cry, finally falling into Mio entirely, her arms giving out. Mio pulled her hands up to hug her, and she nuzzled into Mio's chest. Warmth filled them both, and their minds were in a comfortable haze as they held each other close.

The rain beat on in the background, but rather than depressing, it was now somehow comforting. The rhythm was constant, raindrops against rooftop, and Ritsu felt her eyelids grow heavy as she lay enveloped in warmth and comfort. With no resistance at all, she gave in, her breathing slowing. Giving one last kiss, Mio began to succumb to sleep, too.

She could learn to like the rainy season, she thought.


End file.
